The End of The Beginning
by Hopes of Fallen Dreams
Summary: How Would you act if you were sunddenly sent to a different world, not knowing anything about it or anyone. Prolouge. I do not own anything from The Wizards of The Coast.


Yensik came running up the stairs and burst into the room where Krissy was packing a few bags in a hurry, a small child starting to cry as the door hit the wall with a resounding thud.

"Are you ready to go?" Yensik asked hurriedly.

"I am just about finished." Krissy said.

"Is Val ready to go?" Yensik asked.

"Yes she is. That is the only one that I am packing for." Krissy replied.

"We need to hurry. They had just gotten to the edge of town when I ran back inside." Yensik said hurriedly, while moving over to the window so he could look outside.

"I know I am moving as fast as I can." Krissy said, a note of fear entering her voice as she spoke.

"Well then I hope that you are almost done, because they are only four-hundred feet away and closing fast." Yensik said, while still looking out the window, watching the bear like figures running through small stands and huts, and crashing through several walls without any impediments whatsoever.

"Finished," Krissy said, "We can leave now."

"Good," Yensik replied, "We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Hopefully before they can get to you and my daughter." He said while still looking out the window, to see how far that they bear like beings had come.

For once Yensik had misjudged just how fast that the bear-like people were moving. Instead of expecting them to be three-hundred feet away the bear-like people had closed in to just under 175 feet and were still closing fast.

"I hope that you have every thing that you will need." Yensik said, as he ran to the door of the room.

"Why do you say that?" Krissy asked as she gathered up the two bags and the small child that was still crying, the noise from what was happening outside had sent the child into a fit of screaming and yelling.

"I say that because we need to go know or we will most likely die here and I don't want to see my Wife and Child slaughtered before my eyes while I still live. I will not allow these monsters to take you away from me, I would rather die fighting to get you to safety then see what those things can do to you and her." He pointed at her and the child, and then started to motion that they should go and now.

Krissy made her way down the stairs and entered the living room, a fireplace to the left of her, a few small mahogany chairs, and a six foot mahogany couch with a thin layer of padding for extra comfort. She was making her way to the front door when Yensik moved past her and opened the door first and then immediately jumped back as the door was ripped off its hinges and sent hurtling down the road, as a bear-like figure ran by the door at a dead run.

"DAMMIT!!", Yensik yelled, "This isn't normal. They shouldn't be able to move this fast, they shouldn't be able to move this fast at all." He said with a hint of disbelieve in his voice.

"What do you mean that this isn't possible?" Krissy asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing should be able to move that fast without killing its self." Yensik explained to her.

"Then how are we going to get out of here without being seen or heard?" Krissy said.

"I won't be able to, but you will." Yensik said resigned.

"What do you mean, I will but you won't?" Krissy asked in a worried voice.

"You do remember that I have command over some magic? You do remember when I used it to sneak over to your house that one night?" Yensik said, as his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Yes I do." Krissy said while blushing, for she remembered that day very well.

* * *

_Flashback 24 years ago_

"You wouldn' t really do that would you Yen?" Krissy said.

"You know I would Kris." Yensik said knowingly.

"I know that, but my parent's room is just down the hall. You know that right? They could easily hear you enter my room at that hour of the night." She said worriedly.

"No they won't. I have a trick up my sleeve." He said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine then I hope you just don't get caught by anyone else then." She said.

"You should know me better then that Kris. I have never been caught before." He said with pride.

"Don't push your luck Yen." She said.

"Do I ever?" He said.

"More times then you know." She said while laughing.

_Later that night around 11:00 pm_

_I should have known that he wouldn't have shown up. _Krissy thought to her self. _I bet that he got caught by the guards that patrol at night and that he is probably trying to talk his way out of it, well he is good at getting himself out of trouble with just about anyone, I just don't know how he manages to do it every single time that he gets caught though, it's a little--_

A light tapping came from her window, it made her jump a bit. She was on the second floor how could anyone be tapping on her window in the middle of the night.

She slowly raised herself from the bed and went to the window to see what was making the tapping noise against her window. She nearly screamed when she looked out the window to see Yensik right outside her window, nothing below him to keep him up in the air just him standing there with a wide grin spread across his face as he looked back at her.

After she recovered from the shock she went to the window and opened it so that he could get in through he window. Yensik then glided into the room and nearly fell to the ground as his little magical trick had worn off.

"You do know that if you had just been caught they would have sent you to the magic school? You know the one that is really far away from here? Then what would have happened to this meeting tonight?" Krissy said to Yensik who was sitting on the floor and grinning up at her.

"Well then I would assume then that you be asleep in bed right now and that you wouldn't know anything until tomorrow morning when you went to school and saw that I was nowhere to be found, and then I'm pretty sure that you would have cried over the lose of your boyfriend who apparently has vanished without a trace." He said sarcastically.

"You know very well that I would have been up all night waiting for you to show up." She said in an exasperated tone.

"I know that you would. That just tells me how much you love me." He said innocently.

Krissy then started to blush.

"You look so cute when you do that." He said with a smile on his face.

"Like your one to talk Yen. I still remember why you wanted to come over, and I do remember saying that it would be fine, but if you keep this up there will be no time for anything else tonight." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well then I wouldn't want to keep you waiting now would I?" He said while rising from the floor.

He then walked over the her and took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her closer to the bed, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but she was hesitant at first and then she started to walk towards the bed without him doing anything. She slipped into the covers first and then motioned him to do the same.

When he entered the covers she then started to take off her night gown but did not remove her underwear, for she still nervous as to what might happen if they went down this road tonight.

He then started to remove his clothing looked at Kris and said, "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She said as she kissed him.

Soon after this time seemed to stand still as the two started explore one another for most of the night. When they had finished Kris laid her head on Yen chest and fell asleep, while Yen was running his finger through her hair before he to fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

* * *

She was brought back to reality by the site of Yen moving around her as he was muttering words of magic as a pattern began to appear on the floor, pulsing a dull purple color that became more intense with every passing second.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am doing what is necessary to keep you safe. Even if it means that I have to send you away for awhile while I try to sort out this mess." He said with a sadness in his voice.

"Can't you come with us?" She said almost pleadingly.

"I am truly sorry but this time you are not going to win this argument. I will be sending you to a place that I found a long time ago. A place were these things can't get you." He said with a voice full of sadness.

"Fine then, do what you have to do. Just promise me that you will come for us?" She said defeated.

"I will always find a way to get back to you, plus I know were I am sending you, it shouldn't be that hard to find you unless you hide from me." He said.

"Well then in that case do what you must." She said, after she kissed him.

Just when he was about to send them away three of the bear-like people came crashing through the wall and rushed right at him.

_Crap not now. Not when I am this close to saving them. _He thought.

They crashed into him just as he got off the spell to save his mate and child, but he sensed that there was something wrong with the spell, he knew without a doubt that the spell had sent them somewhere else but he wasn't sure were that was.

"NNNOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled in pure anguish.

_I have lost them. The ones that I have cared about, they are gone and it is all my fault. No. It couldn't be my fault. I did every thing right, I know I did, if it hadn't been for the these damn bear-like people he would still have them, he wouldn't of had to send them away in the first place. It is all their fault. They must pay for what they have done._

With those thoughts Yen called upon an old friend, one that had stayed with him through most all his life. An electrical storm immediately filled the room hitting the ones that had caused him all this pain, leaving nothing but smoking husks.

"Lets go my friend. I have a score to settle and I will need your help to do it." Was all he said when he left through the front door and out into the street, thoughts of his mate and his child still in his mind.


End file.
